Starbound Love
by Tomahawk41
Summary: A CarterxJaqulin one-shot dedicated to a friend. R&R, but no flames.


"W-w-woah!" Jaq stuttered as she tried to find some sort of balance out in the vast reaches of space. She has followed Carter and their good friend, Mario Mario, out into space for a little fun along the stars. Mario, who had traveled space the most, flew without any problems. Carter had gotten the hang of flying rather quickly. But Jaq...well, let's just say she needed a little practice.

Mario chuckled light-heartedly. "It's-a tough to get-a yourself balanced out here, I know," he said. "But it takes-a time to get-a used to. You got to be out in space as much as-a Mario to get used to it!" He looked at Carter, who had gotten a handle on flying through space nicely. "Ah, looks-a like you're doing good, Carter!"

"Are you kidding me?! This is a blast, Mario!" Carter said excitedly as he spun around. "I feel so free out here!"

Jaqulin frowned. "Oh, sure, you get the hang of flying and I'm still struggling to stay straight," she grumbled.

Carter stopped and frowned a little himself. Then, he got a caring smile as he said, "Here, let me help you." Carter flew over to Jaq and grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh!" Jaq yelped in surprise. Carter then twisted Jaq until she was floating straight up. She looked around at herself, then at Carter, and at Mario. Her smile grew a little. "Wow...once you get yourself straight, this feels so...amazing!"

Jaqulin then energetically flew through space like a mermaid under the water. She turned, twisted, dipped, and spun so freely and majestically, Carter was in complete awe...so wasn't Mario, for that matter.

"Mama mia...she's-a so beautiful when she does that!" Mario said in awe.

"Yeah...she may be a tough cookie, but she's beautiful either way," Carter agreed.

"You know, Carter, you're a pretty lucky fellow to have a girl like-a Jaqulin," Mario said with a smile. "She's-a such a fine young lady. She reminds me of Princess-a Peach in a way...so elegant, so fair...ahh, it makes-a my heart go bada-bing, bada-boom, bada-ba..."

Carter laughed a little at this. "That's Jaq for ya," he said. "She may not be prim and proper like Peach, but she's definitely a sweet girl."

Jaqulin then flew up to Carter. "So, Wolf Boy..." she said with a smirk. "Whatcha think?"

"I think...I think that was beautiful, Jaq," Carter stammered. "You looked so amazing out there, I..."

Suddenly, Mario appeared in the middle of the two, raising a finger to his lip for silence. When all was quiet, he took one of his gloved hands and took one of Jaqulin's gloved hands in it. And with the other one, he took one of Carter's bare hands. And with a gentle motion, the Italian plumber clasped the two hands together. Carter and Jaq gripped each other's hands as Mario backed away a little bit. For a moment, everything was so silent...floating out there in space, no sound at all...and then, without another moment's notice, Carter and Jaqulin embraced each other warmly.

"You really think I look...amazing?" Jaq asked silently.

"Of course," Carter whispered back. "I've thought so for a long time, now...you're beautiful, Jaq."

Jaq gazed deep into Carter's eyes, the boy doing the same thing. Slowly, the two of them leaned in and kissed each other passionately, their eyes slowly closing shut. They slowly floated down onto a grassy planetoid and lay there. They parted lips, but still gazed into each others' eyes lovingly.

"Carter...there's something I've been meaning to say..." Jaq said softly.

"That you love me?" Carter asked.

"How did you know?" Jaqulin asked.

Carter smiled. "Because...I love you, too," he whispered in reply.

Jaq smiled at hearing those words. She and Carter rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo Kiss sort of manner before they locked lips again.

Mario, who was watching this whole scene from above, couldn't help but smile warmly. "Ah, young love," he sighed. "It's-a such a beautiful thing. They gonna be together forever, I just-a know it!" A passing asteroid lazily moved by before Mario grabbed it and sat on it. He looked down at the two lovers, smiling ear to ear. And, taking some Star Bits he found, he tossed them down at Carter and Jaqulin...forming a heart around them.

**To Blonde Alchemist 007: Even though there will be hard times, always know that I will be here to help you through. I'll be the shelter from the storm...the sun on your face...the moon looking down on you...no matter what, I'll be here to help you back up when you've fallen.**


End file.
